Ryuu
Ryuu was a General from the State of Qin and a member of the Sei Kyou Army. Appearance He wore the armor of a Qin General. He had a goatee and his eyes appeared as if they were shut. Personality Ryuu was a secretive man. He managed somehow to hide his traitorous nature from his comrades, ever going to the extend of being revered by them. He even gained Sei Kyou's trust, as he was considered one of his most loyal generals. He seemed to be calm, but was actually nervous and cursed Heki when he got attacked by him. History In the past, Ryuu joined the Qin Military and managed to climb the ranks and reach that of a general. As that, he served under prince Sei Kyou in his army for an unknown period of time. At some point, Ryuu was approached by Ryo Fui, who managed to convince him to betray his lord, Sei Kyou, and work for him behind the scenes, in order to weaken the kings influence in the court. Story Conspiracy in the Court Arc When Sei Kyou decided to march to Tonryuu's aid, Ryuu tagged along as a general of his army. Upon arriving there, Ryuu quickly led his men to a head on attack against the Zhao army and managed to force them to retreat in less than a day. After their victory, the Sei Kyou Army were welcomed in Tonryuu with cheers and praises. Sei Kyou asked for his wife and Ho Kaku offered to lead him to her. Generals Ryuu and En Ka followed their lord as his personal guards. As they entered the grandmother's chambers, Ho Kaku started praising Sei Kyou and expressed his desire to see him on the throne again. Sei Kyou ignored his rambling and repeatedly asked for his wife. Then, Ho Kaku revealed his true colors, talking down to the prince. Sei Kyou ordered En Ka to kill Ho Kaku, but before the general managed to act, Ryuu decapitated him, thus revealing that he was also part of the plot. Ryuu took charge of the rebel's army and met Heki's subjugation army at Mei plains. Although Ryuu led a bigger army in numbers, their battle experience was too low to compare with the Heki Army. Despite having the assistance of the Zhao general, Mai Kou, Ryuu was forced to retreat back to Tonryuu, disobeying his orders to defect to Zhao. Heki followed him to Tonryuu, where he easily managed to infiltrate. Knowing that Ryuu would come for his head, Heki set a trap for him with hidden archers and with a barrage of arrows he managed to bring him down. Abilities Although he was skilled as a fighter, Ryuu's leading abilities as a general were below average. He constantly underestimated his opponent, which led him to repeatedly make wrong decisions. His ability to work as a secret agent, though, was quite remarkable, as he managed to strike a deal with Ryo Fui, while seeming loyal to Sei Kyou. Gallery Manga Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Generals Category:Qin Generals Category:Sei Kyou Army Category:Ryo Fui Faction Category:Cavalry Category:Glaive Users Category:Sword Users